The Annoyance of the Lost Bet
by Stracciatella
Summary: We all know what kind of a person France is - but maybe sometimes his advice could really work? Short Spamano, rated for Lovi's cute language


Hi there. I was in the mood for some Spamano so I wrote this short story. It probably isn't good, because it's already past midnight in my country and I'm exhausted, but I've tried my best to make it understanable :) English isn't my first language so if you find any mistakes feel free to correct me.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia... If I did, I wouldn't be writing a FANfiction.

**Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>He cursed under his breath, glaring at the back of a certain someone's head. It's been barely a few hours and he was already fed up with all this stupidity surrounding him. He knew that he should've never agreed to any of the Spaniard's ideas, even if they didn't sound so bad at first.<p>

They were walking around the city all day and maybe he would enjoy it a little… only a little but still, if only that bastard didn't act so… so fucking annoying… even more annoying than always.

"Lovi? Everything's okay?" He was abruptly pulled out his thoughts when the other man spoke. Caught looking, he immediately felt blood rushing to his cheeks and turned away so Antonio couldn't see the blush.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, you fucking bastard."

The Spaniard frowned slightly never letting his wide smile fade. "What did we say about cursing, Lovi?"

Lovino glared at him with the pure intent to kill in his eyes and just shrugged. "Lovi~"

"Shut up, I can hear you!" he snapped, rolling his eyes. "No cursing, got it… idiot."

Antonio just sighed and looked at him amused before starting to walk again and pulling the other one after him. He was in great mood, obviously. The smile didn't leave his face for one second today.

…not that it ever did. But today, he had the best reason to be happy and excited. Which unfortunately can't be said about Lovino, who was now being dragged, a hopeless frown on his face.

"How about you cook today?" Antonio sang suddenly and smiled even more when he heard his friend growl.

"Sure, I'd love to" he sneered, but he completely forgot that the Spaniard could never sense sarcasm. It only occurred to him now, when the said man beamed at him.

"Great! You can make paella, right?"

Lovino nodded unwillingly, holding back an insult. This is so fucking frustrating! Fuck, fuck, fuck…

As if he already wasn't tortured enough, some stupid kids had to bump straight into him in the chase after their ball. Little brats…

"Can't you fucking watch where you're going, bastards?" he hissed, glaring at them. They all jolted upright and looked back at him teary-eyed. It seemed the ball was long forgotten, because they had to find some time to fucking cry! Riight, you jerks, you have to practice your acting skills…

"Lovi, stop being so mean" Antonio sighed and kneeled down next to one of the kids and patted him reassuringly on the head. "Aww, don't cry. He didn't mean anything bad. Right, Lovi? Apologize for making them sad."

"WHAT! I'm not gonna… fuck-"

"Lovi?"Antonio smiled at him warmly, wondering what could be going on in the other's head.

"Sorry. Now get lost" Lovino rolled his eyes when the kids showed him their tongues and ran away before Antonio had the chance to say something. This was getting harder and harder. When he was agreeing to the idea, he had something _completely_ different in his mind. Not walking down the fucking street and being nice to stupid people. His patience is really running low now.

"Lovi, I'd really appreciate it if you could enjoy the time we spend together" Antonio looked at him with puppy eyes. "You don't need to be so angry at the whole world and those poor kids. Why can't you smile for once?"

Lovino looked at him, terrified.

"Is that…?"

"No" the Spaniard laughed slightly. "But still, I'd love to see your smile more often."

"Not gonna happen, bastard" Lovino snorted, turning away to hide his blush. Sometimes he wished for it too, that it'd be easier for him to smile freely…

But no. This idiot always ruins everything. Like today. Why, for the love of tomatoes, are they in the fucking CITY instead of the house? Instead of the bedroom? Lovino was very reluctant to the idea at first - you never know with the perverted frog - but when he actually lost, he finally could admit to himself that maybe that's what he was secretly hoping for…

Or not exactly _this_, because he's imagined it quite differently…

"Watch where you're going, boy!" Antonio managed to pull him out of the way of a bag just in time. What the..? An elderly woman was standing right next to him and apparently was planning on hitting him once again.

"Fuck off, you old bat" he snapped, the frustration finally taking over him. "I'll be going wherever I fucking please!"

"_Lovi!_" he heard Antonio hiss at him, which only provoked his further annoyance.

"Stop calling me that, bastard! And I know what're gonna say, but I won't be nice to her! She started it. I'm done being nice to people."

"Eeh? But Lovi! You lost the bet" Antonio reminded.

"I dint't lose it! I GAVE IT UP ON PURPOSE, you shithead!"

"Why would you do that?" The confusion was written all over the poor Spaniards face. "You knew that the loser has to do everything the winner wishes for one whole day, didn't you?"

"Of course I knew" Lovino muttered under his breath, his face now becoming perfectly red. "But if I had known that you'd waste it on WALKING IN THE FUCKING CITY I swear I'd do everything to win and kick your ass! I hate you so much, you idiot! I'm going home."

And then, with an adorable pout on his completely flushed face he stormed off. Antonio watched after him for a few seconds, proud of himself like never before. It actually_ worked!_ That was pure genius! With a huge smile plastered on his face, he ran after his beloved.

_Annoying my cute Lovi really is the best way to get him out of his denial! I have to listen to Francis more often~_

* * *

><p>Gahh, it's so stylistically wrong... It's really late and I just couldn't bring myself to make the story more creative (so I wouldn't have to repeat their names constantly...) Fail much? xD Hope not... R&amp;R please? :)<em><br>_


End file.
